Accesses to data linked to one another are often required in data processing applications. Due to operating requirements of the data processing means, such data can be stored at various locations in the memory of the data processing system. One reason for the separate storing is due to the amount of data to be stored. Frequent access to a large set of data at a fixed memory location would slow down the operation of the data processing system. Another reason is that different data sets must be accessed in parallel and that a constant connection of these data sets would also have a disadvantageous effect on the speed of the data processing.
Such linked data is often a matter of tables or lists that reference one another. Such linked data or lists are often used in communications technology and in the field of artificial intelligence. Fast access to data linked to one another means a high data processing speed precisely in these areas. The terms "key" and "associated information" have also become established in the field of communications technology for data linked to one another that hierarchically build on one another.
A few examples of such keys and information associated therewith follow.